


Unexpected Embrace

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, F/F, I live for this fluffy ass shit, Ruby Kurosawa (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Sarah extends a helping hand to her roommate, who's at their most vulnerable.





	Unexpected Embrace

-creak-

 

The door of the dorm opens as a very tired Sarah walks in; exhausted and ready for a nice, long night of sleep after going to two of her classes and a workout in the same day. Throwing her dirty clothes and used towel into a laundry hamper, Sarah surveyed to see if Dia was out and about; but from what she saw, the other girl was probably holed up in her room, working on one of her seven assignments.  _ Poor girl, she really needs to get out more and have fun… I should really bring her out for dinner just so she can get out of her room… just for that though. _ Opening the door to her room, Sarah threw her duffel bag into the corner of her room, making a detour to her drawers to put on some pyjamas before she could truly rest. Throwing on some spandex and an oversized band t-shirt and calling that an outfit, Sarah all but lept into her bed, quickly rolling herself into a comfortable position; the soft, quilted blanket giving her that “welcome home hug” that she so desperately wanted at that moment. Bringing out her phone, Sarah did the usual act following anyone getting into bed after a long day; checking up on social media to see if anything happened in particular. After a few minutes of assorted edited images and selfies of girls and food, Sarah decided to finally hit the proverbial hay, putting her phone down oh her bedside to finally get some sleep--

 

-knock knock-

 

Sarah’s head suddenly raised as the knock rang through her small room; it really wasn’t often that Dia knocked on her door; _did I forget to do my chores? Today’s Wednesday, and I usually have dishes on Thursday…_ __  
__  
“H-Hey Sarah... ca-- can I come in?” Dia asked, with an extremely out-of character shaky voice, “I’m r-really sorry if it’s t-too late or something… y-you can say no.”

 

Hesitating for a second, Sarah gives out a small “yeah”, getting up out of her bed to sit with her back against her headboard. Dia walked in and was… the opposite of what Dia usually was, in Sarah’s eyes. The rigid, business-like demeanour she usually brought herself with was replaced by a girl, shaking and hunched over, holding a pillow tight to her chest. Sarah immediately felt a wave of dread wash over her at just how defenseless and vulnerable Dia looked, and could tell that something wasn’t right. 

 

“Hey Dia… c’mover here… sit down on my bed; you seem like you need it,” Sarah said, patting the bed real estate in front of her; and waited until Dia was comfortably sitting on her bed before she continued, “what’s the matter, girl? This isn’t something I’ve ever seen outta you, even with exam stresses… is everything OK?”

 

“I-I… -hic- I just wanted to t-talk to someone, something came up a-and I--” Dia’s sentence was interrupted with a sudden choke of air, as tears began to well up in her eyes, spilling down an already wet t-shirt. Sarah’s sisterly instinct kicked in, causing her to get up from her position to comfort Dia, which was quickly stopped by a confrontational arm springing up, preventing Sarah from coming anywhere closer. “S-Stop! I-I should b-be stronger t-than this, it’s nothing--”

 

“It  _ is something _ . C’mon Dia, I know you didn't come in here just to lounge around with me,” Sarah sternly replied, taking Dia’s hand with both her own, cupping her hands together to try and comfort the shaking girl, “you can take your time, but you gotta fess up soon; it’ll be no good if you don’t, ok?”

 

Dia sat there for a few unmoving seconds, focusing more on their breathing than anything else at the moment. After a minute or so, Dia finally breaks the silence, explaining in a hoarse whisper, “i-it’s… Ruby’s sick at home… and the rest of my friends are all too busy with her own work a-and… I can’t do anything to help her… I’m a failure of a sister… I’m so far away t-that I can’t help--”  
  
Dia’s rant was quickly stopped as Sarah wrapped her arms around Dia, comforting the distressed girl, who began to cry again at the feeling of someone else’s touch. Sarah sat silently as she held Dia, making sure that the heartbeat pumping against hers slowed down before she did anything else. _Even though this is just to comfort Dia, I-- no no, not right now!_

 

Sarah’s hands began to gently stroke Dia’s back, soothing her to help the tears stop, “Ruby wouldn’t want ya to cry, right? Ruby looks up to you, and cares about you as much as you care about her.” Sarah released her hug, almost melancholic that the unfamiliar but nice touch wasn’t there anymore but… that’s not what she was supposed to be doing right now. “Have you called her recently?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.. I-I called her earlier.”   
“And what did she tell ya?”   
“T-That she was alright I-I guess.”

 

Sarah gave Dia yet another big hug, this time with no tears or anything of the sort, but more of a reassurance hug of sorts, to show Dia she was here for her. “If Ruby says she’s OK Dia, then she’s OK,” Sarah stated, wanting to make sure that Dia got the point across, “the last thing Ruby wants you to do is worry; she’s gonna be fine, Ruby’s a big girl; I know you’re far away from her, but I think she can handle herself, okay?” Sarah felt Dia’s head nod up and down, and squeezed the hug a little tighter in response, “So are you good and all? Need anything else from me?”   
  


Expecting Dia to simply shake her head no or something  similar, Sarah was caught off guard as Dia began to heavily blush, looking away from Sarah as she gripped tighter to the pillow that was in her hands. “Well… u-um… that was also p-part of the reason I-I came here… you see, when I get scared l-like this I get really bad n-nightmares unless I-I-- I have someone to hug me.”

 

Sarah was nearly dumbstruck at how different Dia seemed to look; shoulders slumped down, face stuck at a perpetual whimper, almost like a lost puppy. And while Sarah would usually take every opportunity to tease Dia, or even take a quick picture to use as eventual blackmail in case she wasn't feeling in the mood to wash dishes... Dia was too cute to even think about hurting at this very moment. It reminded her of a picture she had been shown a while ago during a small stay at the Kurosawa household, in which Ruby, sneaking away from her sister, had managed to find one of their old picture books. While Sarah was only able to look at the picture for a few seconds, the image of a small, grade school Dia, crying for the camera as an equally sad Ruby sat behind, crying almost as hard as her older sister was.

 

"S-Sure, c'mon, get over here before I change my mind," Sarah gently called out, motioning with her hand for Dia to follow her, making their way to Sarah’s bed, parting ways at the foot of the bed to lie down on opposite sides. Dia shuffled her feet closer to Sarah's bed, giving a small 'p-pardon me' as she climbed in beside Sarah, still clutching the pillow to her chest as she acclimated herself to Sarah's bed. Not really knowing what to do in a situation like this (even when her and Leah shared beds as kids, they would usually roll over to opposite sides and sleep like such), Sarah laid on her back, too awkward to even utter a word to Dia. Hearing Dia's breathing slow down, Sarah was relieved that Dia's mood was improving, and began to nod off until she felt her bed shift. Passing it off as just Dia making herself comfortable, Sarah was surprised to feel Dia roll over, pressing her face up to Sarah's shoulder as she threw her arm and leg over top of Sarah, effectively keeping her in a snuggly vice grip. Sarah all but froze as she was enveloped in Dia's warmth, which she soon matched as her face seemed to be nearly steaming, with how gay she was feeling. Sure, Dia was a cute girl, and she expected something like a kiss at the most, but Sarah wasn't expecting something this intimate... to be this enjoyable. It was almost like Dia seemed to rest perfectly against her shoulder, her arm wrapped around her at the perfect angle; sure, the reason she was in her arms was purely platonic, but with all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Sarah was sure it was something else. Sarah didn't know what compelled her to move, whether it was some sapphic deity, or a lucky break from fate itself, Sarah thanked every entity in the sky as she turned herself over to face Dia, immediately met with Dia cuddling Sarah even closer, resting her head against Sarah's collar bone. Sarah couldn't have been happier, with an extremely hot girl, cuddled close to her, but as Sarah wrapped her arm around Dia's body, the satisfied hum that Dia gave as she was pulled in closer was better than anything she could have asked for.

 

—-

 

Dia was usually never one to lie or act, it was simply uncouth and rude. But as she "turned in her sleep" and "instinctively wrapped herself around Sarah", Dia was glad she lied. Sure, it might weigh on her consciousness a bit later, but the warmth that Sarah radiated, and how strong and protective she felt, even if it was to comfort her platonically, as friends, and as nothing else, it felt so  _ right _ to Dia. Perfectly content with the position she found herself in, Dia was finally calming down after the events that lead her to coming to Sarah for help, before she felt Sarah turning around to embrace her, enveloping Dia in platonically affectionate warmth, almost giving away her cover as she hummed in approval. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank flying-frappuccino (On twitter and tumblr) for dragging me into KazuSawa hell.


End file.
